Deageing Hermione and Her Prankster Friend!
by Beccax95
Summary: Hermione's a Studious bookworm right? Wrong, what if she wasn't always one? Could a bad day and a potions accident with one of our favourite twins bring out the prankster within? This is my take on a Deageing fic. Disclaimer: As always Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I don't take any credit for her work :)
1. One: Running Late and Potions Accident

**Deageing Hermione and Her Prankster Friend!**

**Chapter One: Running Late and Potions Accident**

Hermione Granger was a studious if not slightly stuck up, workaholic of a student who currently attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school was a school like no other; it was a school of magic, the best school of magic in the entire world. Unlike most schools magic or non-magical Hogwarts was a castle. It was an incredibly old, perfectly preserved castle which had been standing for over a thousand years. The castle was built on a sheer cliff, bordered on one side by The Forbidden Forest and on another By the Black Lake, both of which held any number of monstrous creatures. The other two sides of the castle as well as the lake and forest were bordered by towering mountains which were often topped with snow even in the hottest months. A lone winding path led from the castle leading to the only village for miles, Hogsmeade witch was set in a valley far below the immense castle.

Hermione had been attending the school for the last four years, meaning she was currently in her fourth year at the school. At the age of fifteen Hermione was one of the oldest in her year, been almost an entire year older than her Best Friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She didn't mind been older or been a girl but she sometimes found it difficult to interact with people her own age, not many people wanted to be friends with a brainy, bushy haired bucktooth girl. She hadn't always found it difficult to interact with people in her year, the trouble had started when she had turned seven and weird things started to happen around her. Of course she knew now that it was her accidental magic but as a child she had been abandoned and bullied by everyone she was ever friends with and had reverted to becoming a bookworm to hide behind the façade.

On discovering she was a witch and starting Hogwarts she had hoped to be accepted by those who were like her but her bookworm persona had stuck and it had turned out magical children didn't like know it all's either. For the first two months of her Hogwarts career Hermione Granger had been an outcast until the day Harry and Ron had saved her from a mountain troll and became her friends. At first she was unsure of weather they were been her friends because they were sorry for her or because they liked her but after the fiasco of getting the Philosophers Stone she had realised that they really cared for her and had come to think of the two as annoying little brothers. With her friendship to Harry and Ron, the rest of Gryffindor had quickly warmed up to her and she had gained many friends from different years.

* * *

Hermione was running late, she had slept in this morning and not one of her dorm mates had bothered to wake her. She had stayed up late last night with the rest of Gryffindor as the Weasley Twins had thrown a small start of term party in the Common Room. She wouldn't usually stay up so late but there had been a storm outside and she had been jumpy ever since the disaster that was the Quidditch World Cup. The thunder sounded just like the explosions which had been set off by the Death Eaters as they sort out Muggle's and Muggleborns for their drunken entertainment.

Contrary to popular belief Hermione was not a morning person. She despised waking up and often slept in on weekends until well after lunch but school days were different and she usually forced herself out of bed at 8:30 for when classes started at nine. Today however her alarm hadn't gone off and when she had waked it was already 8:55. This was beyond acceptable for her especially on the first day of term.

She had rushed around her room pulling off her Pyjamas and shoving on her uniform. When she left her room two minutes later her usual immaculate appearance was gone. She wore her skirt lopsided so that it ridded up far higher than it was meant to on her left side revealing her hastily shoved on black panties whilst the right side of it reached down to well below her knees. Her white Shirt was only fastened by the first three buttons at the bottom, leaving the top two wide open to reveal her recently developed breasts which were overlapping the too small bra of Ginny's which had accidentally ended up in her trunk when packing up to go to Hogwarts at the Burrow. Her tie hung loose around her neck and her robe draped off her shoulders as she ran down the corridors, her mismatch shoes hastily shoved on her feet, her legs bare of the tights or knee high socks that were meant to be worn. Her hair was bushier than it had been in her first year a hairbrush was tangled within it and toothpaste dribbled down her chin. As she ran she carried her half open potions kit in one arm and her book filled bag in the other, passing no one in her hasty decent to the first floor where she would collect her Timetable.

* * *

Hermione did not see when a tapestry in front of her moved, nor when a tall read headed boy stepped out closely followed by his identical twin but she felt it when she collided with the first of the twins. As they collided the bottle in his hand smashed along with the potions kit in hers, the contents mixing together as they toppled over the twin landing atop of her. She felt the cuts form on her skin from the broken glass as well as all the air leaving her body from his weight on top of her. Looking up she herd her name leave his surprised lips as a bright White light flashed around them and everything went blank.

In the place where both the twin and Hermione had landed were two small unconscious children with one utterly bewildered teenage twin looking down at his deaged friend and twin.


	2. Georges point of view

**Deageing Hermione and Her Prankster Friend!**

**Chapter 2: Georges point of view **

Both Fred and George Weasley had just pulled an all-nighter. That in itself wasn't so unusual but why they did it was. Professor Dumbledore had announced at the welcome feast the night before that it was time to host The Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament was a world renowned; inter school magical competition between the three best magic schools in the world; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. The competition had been held every five years until it was banned after an incident involving a Cockatrice escaping and injuring the three judges at the 1792 competition. Students had been known to die whilst taking part in the three tasks of the competition.

The winner of the Tournament would receive eternal glory but that's not what interested the twins, they were interested in the ten thousand Galleon prise fund. Ever since Ludo Bagman had conned them out of their winnings at The Quidditch World Cup, the twins had seen the dreams vanish before their eyes and saw the Tournament as the only way to reclaim their dream of owning their own joke shop.

The only problem the twins faced in entering the tournament was their age, when announcing the tournament Dumbledore had said that the only people who could enter were sixth and seventh years who were of age in the wizarding world. Fred and George were not of age. At the age of 16 they had seven months until their birthday on April 1st. Due to this discovery the twins had slipped away from the party they threw at the start of each term to the secret lair they had created.

* * *

The lair as they call it was hidden behind a tapestry of the Hogwarts crest on the fourth floor. They had discovered it at the start of their second year after seeing a house elf walk through it. Upon following the elf they had discovered a channel of tunnels that weren't on the Marauders Map, one of which led to a large room that looked to be an abandoned classroom caked in decades of dust and grime. They had later gone to the Kitchen to ask the Elf's what the tunnels were for and were told by the Elf's that centuries ago they were passages to where married couples who still attended school lived and were hardly ever used.

Over the years the twins had created a lab within the rom and had added their their bright personal touch so that they could design, create and mass produce their products without getting caught. Each wall was within the room was painted a different vibrant colour like orange or green and within the room they had shelves of ingredients, books and products. In one corner they had beanbags, sweets and games so that they could relax as they waited for the next steps of their potions.

This was where the twins had gone after leaving the Gryffindor Common Room; only instead of creating their own potion they were to brew a potion that was of NEWT level. The potion was simple with their skills but time consuming, it needed to be watched constantly and the steps were repetitive. At one point the potion needed to be stirred five times clockwise two times counter clockwise for an entire hour, but at last they were done.

* * *

The potion had taken fifteen hours to brew but for Fred and George it was worth it if they got the opportunity to enter the tournament. George carefully ladled the contents of their caldron into two small class bottles before handing one to his twin and waving his wand to clear up their work station. Grabbing their bags both twins left their lair, Fred taking the lead as they headed down the winding passageway that led to their exit.

Upon reaching the tapestry that concealed their exit Fred stepped out quickly closely followed by George. As he stepped out George witnessed his twin crash into what appeared to be a badly dressed, out of sorts Hermione Granger. He watched in slow motion as his twin fell forward onto his young friend who had grabbed him as she lost her balance, pulling him down onto her slight form. Somewhere in the background of his mind he heard the distinctive sound of smashing glass and his twins whisper of her name before a bright light like that of Magnesium within a hot fire surrounded the two.

When the light faded George could not comprehend what he was seeing, where his twin and Hermione had lain was two children, unconscious and in clothes too big for their tiny bodies. When asked later how long he stood, his mouth open like a fish out of water George would not be able to answer, he stood parallelized in shock until he heard approaching footsteps. Looking around he saw the headmaster approaching at a steady speed an unsure look upon his aged features.

* * *

George was currently sat in the hospital wing waiting for his twin and Hermione to wake up. Upon finding them Dumbledore had levitated the two there at a distance so that the substance on their skin couldn't transform him or anyone else into children. When they had arrived they had had a basic diagnostic charm done upon them as well been cleaned up and changed into clothing that fit their petite bodies. The diagnostic charm had shown that the two were perfectly healthy for their current age other than the cuts caused by the glass which had been quickly healed with a flick of Madam Pomfrey's wand.

At Fred and Hermione's current size it was dangerous to perform too many spells on them meaning they couldn't use the Rennervate spell upon them. On top of that they couldn't use a potion as it could react badly with one of the ingredients currently in their bodies. This meant that they were stuck waiting for the two to come round on their own accord. When they did so they would learn whether they held their current memories or that of their younger self's.

George waited patiently between the two for three hours before movement occurred. On both sides the children wriggled about and slowly sat up, both with mischievous smiles on their little faces. Fred was the first to speak, telling him he looked like a Weasley but he couldn't be because he knew all his family, he then wondered allowed where he George was causing the smile to slip away from George's face. Turning to Hermione George tried to look hopeful thinking that Fred could just be pulling a joke but upon looking at her shocked gaze and following her line of sight to a mop cleaning the floor on its own accord he knew it was true. Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger had become their childhood self's, memorise and all.


	3. Chapter 3: Pomfrey's opinion

**Deageing Hermione and her Prankster Friend!**

_I am so sorry for not updating in so long but my life just got in the way. I will attempt to update more regularly from now on._

* * *

**Previously**

_Turning to Hermione George tried to look hopeful thinking that Fred could just be pulling a joke but upon looking at her shocked gaze and following her line of sight to a mop cleaning the floor on its own accord he knew it was true. Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger had become their childhood self's, memorise and all._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pomfrey's opinion**

George unsure on what to do or what to say to the children slowly got to his feet moving towards the door on the other side of the Hospital Wing, that led to Madam Pomfrey's office. Raising his hand he knocked three times in quick succession.

On the other side of a door there was a crumpling sound and then the sound of shuffling feet, getting louder as Pomfrey approached the door. The door opened with a clang and the Matron bustled out almost onto George who had the sense to jump back quickly so not to be trampled.

"Yes Mr Weasley" she said looking down at George with a gentle smile.

"Their awake" He replied but his expression was closer to a grimace than a smile, causing Pomfrey's expression to change to one of worry.

"They don't remember do they" she said it knowingly rather than as a question, George shuck his head mutely in reply and she went on "I was afraid of this¸ I've just been analysing a sample of the potion as well as one of their blood. The Aging Potion that you and your brother made has mixed with the ingredients in Miss Grangers potions kit. The standard ingredients for her year group when mixed together create a Memory Draft that is designed to restore the memories of those who have been obviated. The problem is that Miss Granger had the following ingredients that weren't on her school list in her potions kit; Dragons Blood, Unicorn Horn, Acromantula Venom and a Bezoar. I can only imagine what these ingredients have done to the mix but I think I have a very probable idea. I think that the Aging Potion and Memory Draft alone would have worked as intended or they may have gained the memories of themselves at the age they became but add into the mix the Unicorn Horn and you are purifying them. This could react with the Aging and Memory potions and reverse their effects to the point when they were most pure in both mind and body. One of the 12 uses of Dragons Blood is that it strengthens any potions it has contact with so in this case it would increase the effects of the Unicorn Horn, overthrowing the original effects of the Memory and Aging Potions. I don't think that the Acromantula Venom or the Bezoar affected the potion but they were effective on their own anyway. The poison that is in the Venom would have killed them had Miss Granger not had the Bezoar on her person, as that counteracted the effects of the potion. Of course this is only my opinion of what happened and I'm no potions master so when Professor Snape gets back from collecting rare ingredients I will have him analyse the concoction as well."

George had stood and listened to Pomfrey in shock that she could say so much and struggled to comprehend what she had said. He felt horror that his twin and one of his friends could have died; he also felt anger that Hermione could be as reckless as to carry around substances like Acromantula Venom; didn't she realise how dangerous it was. When she was, if she was reaged, George was going to let her know just how reckless she had been, then he was going to go through her potions kit and remove anything that wasn't needed for school.

George watched as Madam Pomfrey bustled over to Fred and Hermione, the thought that they might never be reaged, planted in his mind…


	4. Chapter Four: Harry, Ron and Chaos ensue

**Deageing Hermione and her Prankster Friend!**

**Chapter Four: Harry, Ron and Chaos ensue**

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were worried, panicked and terrified for the fate of their best friend Hermione Granger. It was the first day of classes and having slept in they had assumed upon finding the common room empty that Hermione had already gone down to Breakfast. This assumption proved to be false as Professor McGonagall handed them their Time Tables as well as Hermione's, asking them to pass it along to her.

It wasn't unusual for Hermione to miss breakfast so when she still hadn't turned up they headed off to Charms. On their way they popped into the Library, one of her favourite haunts to see if she was in their already studying for her OWL's next year, but she wasn't and Madam Prince said she hadn't seen her. Continuing on their way they could feel the gnawing dread and worry building in the pits of their stomachs.

Upon reaching Charms they had yet to see their bushy haired friend and she didn't turn up at all during that period. The same thing occurred during Double Potions as well as Care of Magical Creatures. By the time lunch occurred Ron and Harry were Terrified, the last time they hadn't seen Hermione for so long she had been Petrified. Something really bad must have happened for her to miss the first day of classes.

* * *

They had searched the school, interrogated Draco Malfoy and Sent Lavender Brown, one of Hermione's annoying roommates to see if she was in the dorm. All results were the same, nothing. They were just about to report her missing to Dumbledore when Ron Remembered the Map.

"Harry The Map, Let's Check The Marauders Map." He said running off towards Gryffindor Tower where Harry kept it in his trunk along with his invisibility cloak. Upon getting the map and speaking the incarnation "I Solemnly Swear that I am up to no good" the boys began to search for their missing best friend.

After finding her small dot in the Hospital wing next to Madam Pomfrey and the Weasley Twins, they took off, running full force towards them. When they reached the Hospital Wing they barged through the double doors, unprepared for the chaos that greeted them on the other side.

* * *

Gagged and tied to chairs were two people but at first glance neither Harry nor Ron would have been able to tell who they were. Their appearances were indistinguishable, but the two terrors who seemed to be the culprits were not. On the floor in front of who Harry assumed to be Madam Pomfrey was a carbon Copy of Hermione. If Harry didn't know that Hermione was an only child he would have assumed her to be her sister. The miniature Hermione was stood in front of the matron holding out a fish threateningly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room was another child one that was unmistakably a Weasley. With the knowledge of the Marauders Map both Ron and Harry new that the only occupants in the Hospital wing were Madam Pomfrey, Hermione and the Weasley Twins. This meant that the Child with the shocking red hair and freckles, laughing mentally and pointing a wand at the bound occupant who wasn't Madam Pomfrey must be one of the Weasley Twins and the bound, purple slime covered thing must have been the other.

Terrified those two children could do such damage, Harry and Ron watched on in awe unnoticed before slowly drawing their wands.

"How could you kidnap me, and force me to swallow that horrible poison, what will it do to be you Horrible which." The miniature Hermione was screaming whilst repeatedly smacking Madam Pomfrey with the fish.

"You stole my brother's name and my family's appearance, you wait until my twin hears about this, you will forever regret the day you messed with the Weasley Twins" said the child sized twin, orange sparks flying from the end of the wand in his hand at the other who gave a muttered moan of pain.

Snapping out of their shock Harry and Ron had a silent conversation where it was decided they would First Stun Fred as he had the most dangerous weapon and then Hermione. They both raised their wand arms, Ron shouting "Stupefy" at the same time Harry shouted "Incarcerous", Affectively stunning and binding the twin.

* * *

Seeing her new Friend die as Hermione believed had happened to Fred, she launched herself across the room, dropped her fish and preceded to attempt to strangle the dark haired culprit whilst biting off his ear.

Harry unprepared for the attack screamed in pain, trying to buck off the child as Ron attempted to get to his feet after losing his balance as Harry Stumbled under Hermione's attack. Regaining his footing he preceded to grab at her hands attempting to separate them from Harry's throat as his face slowly began to turn blue.

"Get off me you Murderer; I will kill you once I kill your accomplice just as you have killed mine." Hermione Screamed scratching at Ron's face with one had whilst holding Harry in a choke hold with her other arm. Ron Screamed in pain blindly grabbing at Harry's wand that was rolling across the floor, grabbing it he Screamed "Relashio, Stupefy, Incarcerous". Hermione flew from Harry and landed on the floor bound and stun as Harry collapsed gasping for air.

* * *

"Harry Mate, you alright" Ron asked kneeling down on the floor next to his friend. Catching his breath harry spluttered a "Will be" as the doors to the Hospital wing burst open again to admit Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall all of which had their wands raised ready to defend themselves against whatever was on the other side of the door.

"Oh my McGonagall gasped at the sight before them"

"Weasley, Potter what on earth happened here" Snape growled through clenched teeth, from the sounds he and the rest of Hogwarts had heard from the Great hall he was expected to find the next Dark Lord not two bound Children, Two Hexed People and a Potter and Weasley who looked to have just survived a werewolf attack.

"It was Hermione and one of the twins, I'm not sure which, we came up to find Hermione as we hadn't seen her all day, and she never misses classes. When we got here we found Madam Pomfrey and one of the Twins like that and the other twin and Hermione attacking them with a wand and fish. Me and Harry bound and stun the twin as we saw him as more of a treat because ha had the wand but she attacked us and I couldn't get her off of Harry She was strangling him and has bitten off half his ear, she scratched my face two. I grabbed Harry's wand released her, stun her and bound her, asked him if he was all right and then you arrived." Ron said all this sounding tired and defeated.

"How is this possible, Miss Granger is a lovely girl, how has she managed to be so evil" McGonagall asked shocked".

"I don't Know Minerva but let's heal everyone and then deal with the children" Dumbledore said walking forward to release and heal George and Madam Pomfrey as Snape summoned potions that would heal the wounds that Hermione had caused to Harry and Ron. Healing Harry and Ron was Simple but it took over an hour to fix the damage caused to the matron and George.

* * *

With everything fixed and the Hospital wing returned to its previous glory they all sat down in Madam Pomfrey's office to hear both her and George's side of the story…


End file.
